


Follow The Sparks

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [14]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, I couldn't think of a title so I used a line from one of my favorite songs, Kissing, M/M, Mark is a slut, Porn, Porn With Plot, blame ray, can anyone guess which one lmao, falcon performs his civic duty and blows mark like the good boyfriend he is, like everything else i do in this freakin ship, lots of kisses, mark thinks hes so chill but hes not, nerds, pure fluff, they have a heart to heart, they're playing a video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “Mark, you’re about to die.” Falcon spoke in a monotone voice as he glanced at Mark, a sly smile on his face.“Huh, what?” Mark spoke, whipping his head back to the TV just as a giant ogre was about to lay waste to his perfect character, only for Falcon to come to his rescue. Mark definitely did not scream as his avatar was saved from sudden death. Definitely did not. That would not be becoming of a billionaire CEO.(NSFW VERSION)
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Follow The Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by some artwork I found on Tumblr!](https://natssketche.tumblr.com/post/174151475400/this-break-in-requests-is-brought-to-you-by)

“That’s it! Now you got it!” Mark exclaimed as his fingers jabbed at the buttons of the controls. They were playing Legends of LegendQuest. And currently winning. 

Mark looked over to his boyfriend, his long fingers methodically pressing the buttons. Block, parry, dash, block, duck, parry. A plan of attack so well thought out that it mimicked his own outlook when it came to reality. 

Mark, on the hand, preferred to just mash the attack button and hope for the best. He mashed the button again, his tongue poking out as he twisted his body, as if that would make his attacks more lethal. He glanced over at Falcon out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but get distracted. 

The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, the plumage of feathers poking out and Mark had to restrain himself from leaning forward. Restrain himself from kissing his boyfriend silly. 

“Mark, you’re about to die.” Falcon spoke in a monotone voice as he glanced at Mark, a sly smile on his face. 

“Huh, what?” Mark spoke, whipping his head back to the TV just as a giant ogre was about to lay waste to his perfect character, only for Falcon to come to his rescue. Mark definitely did not scream as his avatar was saved from sudden death. Definitely did not. That would not be becoming of a billionaire CEO. 

Mark smiled as their XP increased, both of them leveling up. Mark glanced back over to Falcon, “Sweet!” He raised his hand towards him. Falcon looked at him for a second before slowly taking Mark’s hand in his. Bringing it closer to his beak. Mark stuttered, a blush spreading across his face, “I...I was going for a high five, Gravesie.” He spoke, his voice cracking. 

Falcon closed his eyes, softly kissing the palm of Mark’s hand, a touch so light, Mark wasn’t sure if he made contact at all. The only evidence he had was the hot breath that ghosted over the digit, his eyes fluttering close as he savored the feeling. 

Falcon kissed him once more, staring lovingly at Mark with half lidded eyes. His beak falling perfectly into Mark’s hand. Falcon could feel Mark’s pulse increase as he kissed the inside of his wrist, turning it over to the back of his hand and brushing the side of his beak. 

“Oh…” Mark spoke, and found that no other words would come to mind. He was struck dumb, and he found that he didn’t quite care.

Falcon kissed his hand once more before placing it down softly on the couch and looking at Mark once more. His free hand coming out to caress his cheek before leaning forward and softly kissing him once more, their game lay forgotten as the seeked out loot of their own.

Mark’s arms wrapped around the taller birds’ neck, bringing the two of them down on top of the plush couch. Falcons beak trailing away from his lips and down his cheek to his neck. 

“Gravsey…” Mark breathed out as Falcon preened the feathers there, every nerve in his body lit on fire. His blood turning to wine, thick and coursing through his blood stream making him light headed. 

“Mark.” Falcon replied, his voice rough as his hands wandered down Mark’s body. 

“Don’t stop.” The younger bird pleaded, his eyes screwing shut as Falcon undid the buttons. “Hnnng.” Mark’s groan was cut off as Falcon gently bit down on his shoulder. 

“I don’t plan on stopping, Mark.” Falcon replied, his voice even and dripping with lust. Mark could feel all his blood rushing south, he was light headed and he could feel how hard he was. How hard Falcon was too. 

Falcon made quick work of Mark’s shirt, practically ripping the offending cloth from his body and throwing it behind him. His beak coming down to nestle against the feathers of Mark’s chest. His tongue poking out as he preened him. 

Mark’s legs flung out, wrapping themselves around Falcon’s hips. But Falcon pulled back, a finger coming out to softly tap at his beak. “Now, now, Mark.” Falcon spoke, “Behave.”

He pulled away completely from the younger man. His hands traveling back down to his pants, making quick work to unzip them. Falcon grinned widely as his prize sprung out in front of him. Mark’s cock was bright and weeping, a magnificent sight that never failed to turn Falcon on.

“Pretty bird.” Falcon growled, leaning his head down to take Mark in his mouth in one fluid motion. Mark’s head flung back into the arm of the sofa, his eyes screwing shut at the pleasure that overtook him. 

Falcon had long since approved of Mark and his length. Or lack of. Mark had been self conscious, especially compared to how big the other bird was. Falcon never hesitated to show Mark how much he loved his cock. Falcons tongue all but wrapping around him, the cock a noticeable weight in his mouth as he continued to lick up the shaft. 

“Shit,” Mark breathed out, his heels digging into Falcon’s back, his hands gripping as much of the material of the couch as he could to ground him. Falcon’s free hand came up towards Mark’s mouth. A one second warning before he shoved the digit in Mark’s mouth. His eyes glazing over as Mark eagerly licked the digit. Swallowing around him as he covered the finger in his saliva. 

“Good boy.” Falcon spoke, his voice even and Mark hated him. How could he sound so calm when he had his dick in his mouth like that? When he had all but shoved his finger down his throat? He hated it and god did it turn him on more. 

Falcon made eye contact and moved up, Mark’s dick dropping from his mouth back into his lap, wet and hard. “How much do you want, love?” He asked in a whisper.

“Everything.” Mark whimpered, god, he was so turned on. Falcon grinned as he slunk back down, his tongue coming out to lick at Mark’s dick once more. His hand coming underneath him, effortlessly lifting his ass up, his tongue sneaking back behind Mark's balls and slowly licking across his ass.

Mark let out an undignified squeak as Falcon pulled him closer, his legs flying in the air and his hips bent up. Falcon bowed his head, his face perfectly slotting against the curve of Mark’s ass as his tongue entered him. “Shit…” He groaned out as Falcon continued, his finger coming up to trace around his opening. 

“Good boy.” Falcon repeated, his finger entering him in one quick motion, expertly angled to hit that sweet sweet spot inside of Mark. Streams of cum spilled from his cock, coating his stomach as Falcon continued to fuck him. His finger pounding mercilessly into his tight ass. 

“So good.” Falcon spoke, his finger stilling inside of him, “Look at the mess you made.” He chastised, slowly letting Mark’s hips fall back onto the couch. He made eye contact with him once more before bending over and licking the cum from his feathers. His tongue hot against the skin and Mark couldn’t help but let out a moan.

“Exquisite.” Falcon breathed, his voice ghosting over soft feathers and Mark could have died right there.

Falcon pulled back and stood up, shoving his pants down onto the floor, grabbing his hard cock with one hand as he looked at Mark. His hand sliding up his shaft and back down, spearing precum down the length of it. Mark’s mouth practically drooling at the sight. God, what did Mark ever do to get a guy like Falcon? He was the whole package, suave, Brittish, caring, and hung to boot. Mark never believed in fate, but here, with Falcon hovering over him with his cock out, he was never more sure of something’s existence in his life. 

Mark scrambled to sit up on the couch, watching with wide eyes as Falcon sat down on the couch, his hand still pumping at his cock. 

“Come here, Mark.” Falcon whispered, beckoning him over with his finger. Mark wasted no time in scrambling from his spot towards the older bird. Falcon swooping him up in his arms, setting the parrot down on his lap. Falcon’s beak returned to his neck, as Mark all but turned to jelly in his arms. 

“So good.” Mark whimpered out, Falcon’s hands returning to caress Mark’s ass. Falcon would never admit it outloud that he loved Mark’s ass. Good thing Mark knew and teased him mercilessly with it. His one true weak point.

“I need it, babe. Please.” Mark begged, his hips thrusting in hopes of gaining any kind of friction. Falcon smiled and nodded. 

He slowly lined himself up with Mark’s opening and pushed in, spreading him wide as Mark cried out, “Shit shit shit.” he whispered out and Falcon stilled.

  
“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice above a whisper and Mark furiously nodded his head, pushing himself further down on the cock. 

“I’m fine.” Mark assured, “I’ve taken your cock so much I’m a pro, don’t you know?” He tried to sound as confident as he could but Falcon always saw through him.

“You don’t have to hurt yourself trying to take it all at once though, love.” Falcon whispered, his hands coming up to caress Mark’s face gently. “We can go as slow as you want to.”

  
“Well maybe I don’t wanna go slow?” Mark voiced out loud, “I like it when you’re rough with me. Like, I’m not gonna break if you decide to fuck me hard, babe.” 

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Mark looked away, “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” he sighed, his butt wiggling in Falcon’s lap as he struggled to get comfortable. 

Falcon let out an involuntary groan, but spoke, “I know Mark. I just get worried. You’re always ready to go rough with me. You can talk to me about anything on your mind. We don’t always have to do it this way. I love you, I’m not trying to force you to do things you don’t wanna do.”

“Of course I do! I can take anything, I’m Mark Beaks!” Mark shouted and Falcon kissed his forehead softly, the younger man melting once more into his touch.

“I’m not going to leave you just because you can’t take it rough, Mark.” Falcon spoke, his words chosen carefully, “I do love slow sex, especially if its with you.” Mark blushed at that, Falcon’s hands coming down from his face to rest at his hips. _“Because I love you, Mark._ ” 

“I love you too, Gravesie.” Mark replied, leaning forward to connect their beaks in a sweet kiss, their current position all but forgotten for the time being. 

Mark adjusted himself again, the cock inside of him twitching with each little movement. 

Mark let out a low moan as he ducked his head under Falcon’s beak, “Now that we got that out of the way.” He spoke and Falcon couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend. 

“You are impossible, I hope you know this.” Falcon spoke, slowly thrusting into Mark’s tight heat. His fingers digging into Mark’s hips as he pulled him down in time with his thrusts. 

Mark’s hands traveled between their bodies, seeking out his own cock. Stroking it in time with his Falcon’s thrusts. “Falc...I’m close.” Mark shuddered out as his back arched. His toes curling as he pulled Falcon down for another searing kiss. His orgasam followed, this time painting Falcon’s chest with streaks of white. 

“So good.” Falcon murmured, their beaks parting. His hand trailing after the streaks of cum. He smirked at the younger bird before slowly licking the sweet nectar off his fingers. “Exquisite.” He repeated again. 

“Want you to cum too, Gravesie.” Mark begged, “Want to feel you fill me up. Please.” 

And who was Graves to deny his sweet parrot anything he wished for? And so Graves smiled and thrusted once more into him. And another. And on the third thrust, emptied himself inside of his boyfriend. Fucking him thuroughly thru his orgasm so that he filled every inch of Mark’s ass. 

Mark’s grin was wide as he let out a scream, god did Falcon love it when Mark screamed. And here? In their secluded mansion? Mark could scream as loud as he wanted and the only person who would hear was Falcon. And that was how he liked it. 

He held Mark close as he came down from his high, softly kissing any part of skin he could reach while Mark slowly relaxed in his arms. 

“Thank you.” Mark spoke, Falcon raising an eyebrow in question, “For the cummies.” Mark spoke with a smile and Falcon groaned in a totally non sexy way.

“Please never say that word again, Mark.” He begged, and Falcon never begged for anything in his life.

Mark only grinned as he lifted himself up slowly, then stopped.

  
“What’s wrong?” Falcon asked, all joking matter aside as he watched Mark’s face scrunch up.

“This is gonna get super messy, babe.” Mark spoke, twisting around to look at his tail, could see where Falcon’s cock buried into him, and the threads of white already escaping.

“Let’s see if we can keep this place clean.” Falcon said, adjusting his grip on Mark, “Relax for a second, love.” he spoke, his mind going through the plans of the house. The nearest bathroom was just off the game room, not as big as their master bathroom, but still a decent size with a walk in shower room. 

“What are ya thinking, babe?” Mark asked, letting himself relax further on Falcon’s cock. 

  
“If I can get us to the bathroom without pulling out of you.” He stated, loving the way Mark’s eyes bulged. 

“I think we can do it!” Mark spoke enthusiastically. 

“I believe so, too.” Graves spoke, adjusting his grip once more on the parrot before standing up in one fluid motion. Mark clung tightly to him as Falon began to walk towards the bathroom.

Well, not without having to make a pit stop in the hall to fuck him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments/Kudos give me the will to live!  
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
